1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging pixel array, and more particularly to an imaging pixel array having shared pulse detection.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional imaging pixel array of a focal plane array can include imaging pixels that output image signals in response to detection of incident light and pulse detection pixels that output an output pulse signal in response to detection of an input pulse, such as a laser pulse. The focal plane arrays further require external control or timing to synchronize operation of the image detection and pulse detection pixels. Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art to reduce the size of the focal plane array and reduce complexity of timing control and synchronization of image and pixel detection in different pixels. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.